Pokemon Kalos Adventures
by TheDreamingForestcat
Summary: Nachdem sie von ihren alten Freunden verraten wurde entschloss Ash sich, ein neues Abenteuer zu beginnen. Mit wenig loyalen Pokemon, aber einer großen Hoffnung begibt sie sich nach Kalos und versucht sich ein weiteres Mal an der Liga. Wird sie es dieses Mal schaffen und vielleicht sogar ihrer großen Liebe begegnen?
1. Prolog Kapitel 1

Pokémon: Kalos Adventures

´Uff, was ist passiert?' Ich öffnete meine Augen und musste blinzeln, da ein helles Licht irgendwo über mir schien.

„Ach ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder. Ich habe gegen Diaz gekämpft, der letzten Trainer vor meinem Kampf mit den Top 4 der Einall-Region. Pikachu war mein letztes kampffähiges Pokémon und der Solarstrahl von Diaz´ Serpiroyal hat mich direkt getroffen."

„Ash? Könntest du bitte kurz runterkommen?" rief meine Mutter von unten.

Ich stand schnell auf und ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank, wo ich ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt mit einem Lucario-Aufdruck und schwarzen ¾ Jeans anzog.

Ihr müsst wissen, dass mein voller Name Ashlyn Jade Ketchum ist. Ich bin ein Mädchen, aber keiner außer meiner Mutter und meinem Kinderheits Freund und Rivale Gary wissen davon.

Ich habe mir sogar meine Haare kurz geschnitten und gefärbt und meine Brüste bandagiert, damit niemand etwas bemerkt.

Das alles habe ich nur getan, weil Mum einen Jungen haben wollte und kein Mädchen. Außerdem erinnere ich sie so mehr an meinen Vater, obwohl ich nicht einmal weiß, wie er aussieht. Also schauspielerte ich, um sie glücklich zu machen.

Nachdem ich fertig war, lief ich die Treppe runter ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hey, was macht ihr alle hier?" Alle meine Freunde und Rivalen von meinen Reisen waren da.

„Wir müssen reden!", sagte Rocko leicht missmutig.

„Okay." Ich ging mit ihnen zu Professor Eichs´ Labor, da alle meine Pokémon, bis auf Pikachu da waren und ich sie wiedersehen wollte.

„Okay, also was gibt´s? "

„Wir wollen nicht mehr mit dir befreundet sein!", platzte es aus Misty heraus.

Mein Lächeln erstarrte: „Was? Aber warum?", fragte ich schockiert.

„Du bist ein lausiger Trainer und ziehst uns runter! Immer wenn du zur Pokémon Liga kommst verlierst du gegen einen Trainer der seine Reise meistens erst vor einem Jahr begonnen.

Sogar deine Pokémon stimmen uns zu!"

„Pika-Pika", rief Pikachu und verpasste mir einen Donnerblitz.

„Mum, Professor Eich, Pikachu…" Alle standen bei meinen Freunden und funkelten mich böse oder enttäuscht an.

Ich ging ein paar Schritte zurück, Tränen fielen von meinen Augen, nur um gegen jemanden zu stoßen.

Es war mein Glurak. Er sah mich mit Trauer und Verständnis an und drückte seinen Kopf gegen meinen, um mich zu trösten.

Als Pikachu einen neuen Donnerblitz vorbereitete lief Glurak vor mich und bekam die volle Wucht der Attacke zu spüren.

„Raaahh!", er brüllte vor Schmerzen auf, während Bamelin und Serpifeu vor uns rannten und verschiedene Attacken auf die anderen Pokémon schleuderten, um sie zurückzudrängen, aber die meisten schüttelten sie leicht ab.

Wir waren in die Enge getrieben und ich kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Nachtara! Los, Spuk Ball!" Ein Ball aus schwarzer Energie schoss vor uns auf den Boden und trübte die Sicht mit aufgewirbeltem Sand.

„Komm schon, Beeil dich!" Eine Figur mit verwuschelten braunen Haaren nahm meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her.

„Gary? Was tust du hier? Warum hilfst du mir? Denkst du nicht auch, dass ich nur ein Versager bin?" Wir bogen ab und stoppten am Rande des Waldes, welcher Alabastia umgibt, unsere Pokémon standen wachsam neben uns.

Ich guckte auf meine Schuhe und spürte wieder wie Tränen mein Gesicht runterliefen.

„Hey", Gary nahm mein Kinn in die Hand und wischte meine Tränen mit der anderen fort.

„Mir ist es egal, was die anderen sagen. Du bist der beste Rivale, den sich ein Trainer je wünschen könnte und die Pokémon, die nun neben dir sind, werden dir und nur dir bis ans Ende der Welt folgen.

Ich bin und bleibe dein Freund, zweifele keine Sekunde daran!"

Er umarmte mich und ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Serpifeu kletterte meine Körper hoch und drängelte sich zwischen uns, Bamelin umarmte meine Beine und Glurak schloss uns alle zusammen in seine Arme, während Knurrartiges Schnurren von ihm zu hören war.

„Ich denke, du solltest Kanto verlassen.", sagte der junge Pokémon-Forscher plötzlich. „Du bist hier nicht mehr sicher und in einer neuen Region kannst du deine Vergangenheit vielleicht hinter dir lassen und neu anfangen."

„Wie wäre es mit der Kalos-Region? Die einzige nahegelegene Region ist Einall und dort kenne ich niemanden." Sagte ich leise.

„Gut, dann lass uns gehen." Rief er enthusiastisch und nahm wieder meinen Arm, Bamelin und Serpifeu klammerten sich an mich, damit sie nicht abfielen.

Glurak lachte leicht und lief neben uns und Nachtara her.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Am Flughafen bekamen wir eine Überraschung.

Sabrina, die Saffronia City Arenaleiterin, wartete dort auf uns.

„Ich habe vorhergesehen, was passiert ist und wollte sagen, dass es mir Leid tut. Allerdings habe ich jemanden bei mir, der gerne mit dir kommen würde." Sagte sie und ich spürte, wie eine gigantische Zunge mein Gesicht ableckte.

„Alpollo!" rief ich lachend und warf meine Arme um ihn nachdem er sichtbar geworden war.

„Alp-Alpollo" er grinste mich an und gab mir seinen alten Pokéball.

„Lapras wird dich in deiner neuen Region finden. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück Auserwählter. Die Legenden sind mit dir." Sagte Sabrina und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ach ja. Ein letzter Tipp: trainiere deine Aura-Fähigkeiten. Sie werden dir später nützlich sein."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich weg und verschwand, als wäre sie nie da gewesen.

Ich schaute meine Pokémon mit einem liebevollen Blick an, bevor ich alle bis auf Bamelin zurückrief, da er im Flugzeug neben mir sitzen wollte.

Ich umarmte Gary noch einmal, da ich wusste, dass es eine lange Zeit dauern würde, bis wir uns wieder gegenüberstehen.

„Gib auf dich Acht…", flüsterte er und lies mich los.

Ich ging zu meinem Flugzeug und lächelte ein letztes Mal über meine Schulter.

Dann stieg ich ein und setzte mich zusammen mit Bamelin auf einem Platz am Fenster.

Nachdem ich uns beide angeschnallt habe, lehnte ich mich zurück und schloss die Augen.

´Kalos-Region, hier komme ich!´


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

 _´Kalos-Region, hier komme ich!´_

„ _Achtung an alle Passagiere! Wir werden in Kürze landen. Bitte stellen sie ihre Sitze auf die Standardposition zurück und klappen sie die Tische ein. Wir hoffen sie hatten einen angenehmen Flug mit unserer Airline und freuen uns darauf, sie wiederzusehen."_

Die Stimme einer Stewardess tönte aus den Lautsprechern.

Bamelin schreckte hoch und schaute alarmiert um sich.

Ich lachte, als ich die zerzausten Fellbüschel auf dem Kopf meines Wasser Pokémons sah.

Er guckte mich kurz an, bevor ich ein Glitzern in seinen Augen sah, als ich auch schon von einer schwachen Aquaknarre getroffen wurde.

Ich miepte kurz, da ich nun pitschnass war, bevor ich mich wie ein Fukano schüttelte, sodass die Wassertropfen nun auch Bamelins Fell bedeckten.

Wir schauten uns an und lachten leise. Dann schlossen wir unsere Sitzgurte und warteten geduldig auf die Landung.

Nachdem wir erfolgreich gelandet sind sprangen wir auf, nahmen unser Gepäck aus den oberen Abteilen und rannten nach draußen.

Ich rief meine Pokémon aus, damit sie sich die Beine vertreten können, nur um wieder einmal von Alpollo umarmt zu werden, der mir auch meine Wange ableckte.

Als ich aufschaute bemerkte ich den Schatten eines Pokémon, welches über mich hinwegsprang. Ich drehte mich um und konnte vor Überraschung nur blinzeln. Das Pokémon vor mir hatte eine große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Lohgock, einem Pokémon, welches einer der Verräter als Starter Pokémon hatte. Der Feuervogel guckte kurz in meine Richtung, bevor er davon sprang.

Ich bemerkte nicht einmal, dass ich für gut zehn Minuten regungslos dastand. Ich reagierte erst, als die anderen Fluggäste aus dem Flugzeug kamen und mich vor sich herschoben, bis wir ein Tor erreichten, welches einen der Eingänge zur Hauptstadt von Kalos darstellte: Illumina City.

Ich wusste nicht wo ich lang musste, also ging ich zu einem der Stadtkarten, wo meine Pokémon den Ort, an den ich wollte, fanden.

Nun rief ich Bamelin, Glurak und Alpollo zurück in ihre Pokébälle, während Serpifeu es sich auf meiner Schulter bequem machte, dem Platz, der früher der gelben Ratte gehörte.

Ich ging den südlichen Außenring der Stadt entlang und war fasziniert von der Größe und der Farbenfrohheit der Stadt.

Gerade, als ich an dem Labor des Professors vorbeilaufen wollte, zupfte Serpifeu an meinen Haaren.

„Serpi-Serpifeu!" ´Hey, wir sind da! ´ „Oh, stimmt. Danke Kumpel, ohne dich wäre ich daran vorbeigelaufen."

Die Grasschlange freute sich über das Lob.

Falls ihr euch wundert. Ich konnte Pokémon seit dem Ereignis beim Baum-des-Anfangs verstehen.

Der Aufenthalt dort aktivierte nicht nur meine Übersetzungsfähigkeiten der Pokémon Sprache, sondern auch meine Aura Kräfte.

Da ich außerdem noch verschiedene Kampfsportarten in meiner Freizeit mache, kann ich nun so gut wie jede physische Kampftyp-Attacke einsetzen (, unter anderem auch Auraspähre).

Ich öffnete das Tor und ging den von Pokéball-Statuen umrandeten Weg entlang, bis ich vor der Eingangstür stehen blieb und klopfte.

Als sie sich öffnete hing mir die Kinnlade vor Schock offen.

Vor mir stand ein riesiges Knackrack.

„Knackrack" ´Ja? Kann ich dir helfen? ´

„Ah, hallo. Mein Name ist Felicia Goldshell. Ich wollte fragen, ob der Professor hier ist. Gary Eich hatte einen Termin für mich ausgemacht" sagte ich ein bisschen eingeschüchtert.

(Ich hatte meinen Namen geändert, da ich wusste, dass ich irgendwann eine neue Pokémon Reise beginnen würde und vermeiden wollte, dass einer der Verräter zu früh von mir erfährt.)

„Rack-Knack." ´In Ordnung, kommt rein. Ihr müsst nur kurz warten. ´

Ich saß unten im Flur und wartete auf den Professor, während Serpifeu es sich in meinem Schoß bequem machte und einen von mir selbstgemachten Minz-Poffel aß.

Ihr schien es richtig zu schmecken, da sie sich danach sogar die Hände ableckte, um mögliche Reste zu erwischen.

„Bonjour Mademoiselle. Mein Name ist Professor Platan.

Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

Ich stand schnell auf, weshalb Serpifeu herunterfiel.

„Serpifeu!" ´Hey! Was sollte das´, rief sie empört.

„Tschuldige Serpifeu" Ich strich ihr über den Kopf.

„Ähm ja. Mein Name ist Felicia Goldshell. Sehr erfreut sie kennenzulernen. Ich wollte fragen, Ob es hier in der Nähen einen Ort gibt, wo ich mit meinen Pokémon bleiben kann. Ich bin ein Pokémon Trainer und liebe, neue Pokémon zu finden und sie zu zeichnen. Außerdem bin ich in den neuen Pokémon-Typ, der hier in Kalos entdeckt wurde, interessiert: Der Feen-typ oder?"

„Das stimmt." Der Professor schien beeindruckt und rieb sich das Kinn.

„Es wäre kein Problem, wenn du einfach hier bleibst. Wir haben genügend Gästezimmer.

Aber dass du zeichnest interessiert mich. Könntest du mir ein paar deiner Bilder zeigen?

Ich nehme mal an, dass du nicht von hier bist? Zumindest besitzt du einen anderen Akzent."

„Sie können sich meine Skizzen ruhig angucken und sie haben Recht. Ich komme von den Orange Islands.", sagte ich, um ihn zu beruhigen. Meine Heimatregion entspricht zwar nicht der Wahrheit, aber naja. „Ich habe noch einige andere Pokémon bei mir. Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich sie rauslasse?"

„Kein Problem. Ich finde es immer schön, neue Pokémon zu sehen." Platan schien wirklich interessiert zu sein.

Ich nahm meine Pokébälle von meinem Gürtel und warf sie in die Luft.

Ein rotes Licht erfüllte den Raum und Glurak, Bamelin und Alpollo erschienen.

Schon wieder lag ich unter mehreren Pokémon am Boden.

„Also das sind meine Pokémon."

Sie schauten auf und drängelten sich um den Professor.

Er lachte und tätschelte ihnen den Kopf, als sie ihn und Knackrack beschnüffelten.

„In Ordnung, das reicht. Kommt her." Sie kamen sofort zurück an meine Seite und standen halb vor mir.

„Wow. Diese Pokémon sehen gesund und gut trainiert aus. Ihr Fell und ihre Schuppen sind auch glänzend und sehr weich."

„Ja sie sind recht stark und ich pflege sie so oft ich kann."

Ich sah mein Team an und in dem Moment sah der Professor, was für ein starkes Band ich zu meinen Pokémon hatte.

Er lächelte und räusperte sich um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Wir schauten alle gleichzeitig auf und neigten den Kopf zur Seite.

Der Professor lachte auf, bevor er sich beruhigte.

„ Pardon Mademoiselle aber es sah lustig aus, wie ihr dieselben Sachen zur selben Zeit tut."

„Keine Sorge, das passiert irgendwie öfters" ich errötete leicht und nahm Bamelin hoch, sodass er in meinen Armen baumelte.

„Lin-Bamelin" ´Hey, ich rutsche noch runter´ er wurde leicht rot und zappelte ein bisschen.

„In Ordnung. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir dein Zimmer zeige und dir dann eine Tour von der Stadt gebe?" fragte Platan.

„Das wäre sehr schön. Vielen Dank nochmal, dafür, dass ich hier bleiben darf, meine ich."

Ich verbeugte mich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Ich folgte dem Professor und seinem Drachen mit meinen Pokémon im Schlepptau.


End file.
